Swingers
by DraculaN666
Summary: Hay buenas y malas ideas en esta vida. Convencerte de acostarte con otra persona que no sea tu pareja es difícil de saber en cuál de esas categorías colocar. A veces las ideas locas no son tan malas.


Entonces yo estaba ahí, nuevamente, en casa de mi amada Zhena Hik después de atascarnos con un poco y deliciosa pizza. Y pienso vagamente en que quiero escribir nuevamente de One Piece pero no sé qué. Y ella menciona una palabra mágica y yo llego a mi casa simplemente queriendo escribir.

Por eso la amo.

La idea original estaba pensada para su cumpleaños, pero no pudo ser porque en su momento no se formó bien la idea. Pero ahora sí y creo que salió algo decente.

Y, nuevamente, como todo lo de OP, dedicado con mi amor eterno para Zhena Hik, porque sabe que la amo más de lo que me recomienda el doctor.

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Oda, lo mío solamente es la perversión y las incoherencias.

**Advertencia:** PWP? Lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon… así de simple es la vida. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es que vemos el mismo porno…

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

No lo sabían, no tenían forma de saberlo pero antes de entrar al edificio con la habitación que esperaba por ellos, dos chicos, en dos puntos diferentes del lugar, repitieron al mismo tiempo hacia su pareja:

—Recuerda, nada de besos.

Obteniendo la misma respuesta escueta y algo cansada de ser repetida de forma tan constante.

—Ya lo sé.

**2**

Al principio la cosa ni siquiera iba en serio, comenzó como una broma por parte de alguno –no recuerdan quién- sobre un "cambio" de parejas, sólo por probar algo más y el morbo de hacerlo frente al otro y de pronto todo eran planes y elucubraciones de cómo hacerlo.

Todo en broma, por supuesto.

Así que ninguno se podía explicar exactamente cómo terminaron realmente allí, en un motel de paso con higiene dudosa y frente a una pareja de amigos de toda la vida.

—Entonces —fue Trafalgar Law el primero en hablar, junto a su pareja Eustass Kidd—. ¿Cómo haremos esto? —Sonrió relajadamente, como si sólo fuera una visita social.

Roronoa Zoro y Kuroashi Sanji, la pareja de amigos, se observaron durante unos segundos para después encogerse de hombros, como si le restaran importancia al asunto.

—Haremos esto como adultos —dijo Kidd con una sonrisilla algo siniestra y viendo a Sanji de arriba abajo, quien reprimió evidenciar el escalofrío que esa acción le causo.

Y como adultos, jugaron piedra, papel o tijera.

**3**

Si a Law le hubieran dicho, hace un par de días solamente, que estaría en una habitación viendo cómo otro hombre manoseaba a su novio y él se dejaba manosear por otro, habría llorado de risa. Y luego le habría soltado un puñetazo a quien dijera semejante estupidez.

Pero de alguna forma era… divertido. Y no divertido en el sentido que le excitaba ni nada de eso, pero que de alguna manera el cambio se diera de tal forma que ahora Sanji le tocaba a él tentativamente, como si no supiera exactamente por qué estaba haciendo eso y ver cómo su novio manoseaba y se dejaba manosear simplemente por su orgullo de "no voy a gemir como putilla, yo hago gemir como putilla" y Zoro en plan "te jodes mamón, ahora chúpamela" era lo mejor que le había pasado en meses.

—No sé si esto fue muy buena idea —observó Sanji intentando sentir… algo, lo que fuera.

—Bueno, intentemos otra cosa —propuso Law centrando su atención en el rubio.

Invirtiendo los papeles en la cama, en la que antes había estado tendido con Sanji sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio, haciendo presión entre sus miembros, provocando un par de gemidos.

—Bien, bien, esto se pone interesante —sonrió ante su logro.

Comenzó retirando la ropa lentamente, a sabiendas que su novio y el novio del rubio estaban mucho más atentos en sus movimientos que en su propia faena.

Cuando el pecho de Sanji quedo completamente al descubierto, repasó con su lengua la piel blanca hasta dar con un pezón y mordisquearlo levemente. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por los costados del cuerpo bajo el suyo, logrando arrancar un par de suspiros de los labios del rubio. Posó sus ojos en los otros dos hombres, que se habían quedado estáticos el uno sobre el otro –Kidd sobre Zoro- intentando doblegar al otro, y les sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Les da miedo que lo hagamos mejor que ustedes? —Retó con la mirada, saboreando un poco más de la porción de piel blanca a su alcance y después relamiéndose los labios.

Sanji intentaba por todos los medios no soltar ningún ruidito delatador y evitaba la mirada de su novio. Bendita la hora en la que se metió en eso.

—Si con esas tenemos —susurró Zoro para sorpresa de todos, logrando de alguna forma quedar montado sobre Kidd y presionar su ingle con la contraria, comprobando que la escena que Law y Sanji les presentaba no sólo le estaba alegrando a él, sino también al pelirrojo—. Vamos a jugar.

Las manos de Kidd se aferraron a las caderas de Zoro, friccionando más sus entrepiernas y adentrando sus dedos hasta tocar la piel morena.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que Sanji, al ver a su novio sobre el cuerpo del otro, se prendía lo suficiente para tomar la iniciativa y comenzar a retirar la ropa de Law de forma algo desesperada, metiendo sus manos por los costados de la playera del moreno y subiendo mientras acariciaba toda la piel a su paso al mismo tiempo que retiraba la prenda. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron desnudos el rubio se aferró al cuello de Law, mordiendo su clavícula cuando el movimiento junto ambos penes sobre la ropa.

Ninguno de los cuatro perdía detalle de absolutamente nada. Al tiempo que Kidd retiraba la playera de Zoro y acariciaba un poco de su pecho, Law bajaba una de sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón del rubio y lo abría para liberar algo de presión. Al ritmo que Zoro balanceaba sus caderas sobre el pelirrojo, Sanji se deshacía torpemente de los pantalones del moreno.

Fue un proceso lento y algo torpe –con un cuerpo distinto se sentían menos seguros que de costumbre, aunque quisieran aparentar lo contrario- pero pronto los cuatro estuvieron totalmente desnudos y manoseando la carne nueva que se exponía ante ellos. Law se daba cuenta que aunque su piel también contrastaba contra la del rubio, no era tan pálida como la de Kidd. Zoro acariciaba todo lo que alcanzaba del cuerpo de Kidd, sin dejar de notar los grandes detalles diferentes. El tamaño del cuerpo, los músculos definidos, el miembro un poco más grande y lleno de vello rojizo algo llamativo. Los gemidos roncos de Kidd ante el tacto de sus manos un poco callosas. Era nuevo y fascinante. Sanji sentía las manos de Law, demasiado gentiles, demasiado suaves, de un médico al fin y al cabo, y extrañaba un poco la rudeza de su novio, la asperidad de las manos, que a pesar de que Zoro a veces un poco brusco, siempre intentaba hacerle sentir bien. Law parecía también concentrado en ello, pero más para probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo que por real interés.

No es que por ello fuera menos bueno. Los labios del moreno que dejaban besos húmedos sobre su pecho mientras bajaban y bajaban, volteando de vez en cuando para ver a Sanji y sus reacciones. Cuando al fin estuvo frente al miembro del rubio, inspeccionó un poco aunque tampoco lo pensó demasiado antes de lamerlo de arriba abajo y entonces tragar todo lo que le fue posible.

El ruidoso gemido de Sanji cuando Law engulló su miembro sin previo aviso distrajo un poco a los otros dos, quienes sintieron un tirón en sus miembros ante la escena y con espíritu competitivo, decidieron igualar las cosas. O al menos fue lo que decidió Kidd por cuenta propia cuando tomó con fuerzas las caderas de Zoro y lo impulsó hasta dejar su pene frente a su boca. Con su sonrisilla maliciosa y viendo de reojo a su novio, metió la punta del miembro del de pelo verde, chupando un poco antes de meter un poco más y repetir el proceso lentamente.

Decir que Zoro vio estrellas sería un eufemismo muy simple para todas las sensaciones que atravesaron su cuerpo con fuerza. Por puro instinto puso una de sus manos sobre la cabellera pelirroja y empujó con algo de fuerza, obligándole a seguir su propio ritmo. Y aunque Kidd no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, le dejó hacer para tenerle suficientemente distraído.

Sanji se revolvió en su lugar, no muy seguro si debía prestar atención a lo que sucedía a un lado o entre sus piernas. Iba a dejarse llevar cuando, por alguna razón, dirigió su mirada a Law quien, aunque parecía muy entregado a la tarea de chupársela, estaba demasiado ensimismado en su novio. Así que prefirió volver su atención a los dos hombres a su lado y el gritito que soltó no supo si fue por eso que hizo el moreno allá abajo o por lo que estaba pasando al lado.

Porque mientras Zoro creía llevar la batuta en ese momento –sobre Kidd y marcando el ritmo de la mamada- el pelirrojo, humedeciendo uno de sus dedos, lo coló entre las nalgas del de cabello verde, sonriendo ladinamente cuando lo enterró hasta el fondo y Zoro gimió como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo que Sanji soltaba un gritillo al lado de ellos.

Al tiempo que Law sacaba el miembro de su boca y lo estrujaba un poco entre sus manos –lo suficiente para que Sanji le odiara un poco- el rubio le empujó lejos y se levantó de su lugar.

—¡Suficiente Eustass! —Exclamó el rubio mientras tomaba a Zoro por uno de sus brazos y lo alejaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo—. Ni siquiera yo he hecho eso, no creas que lo harás tú.

Se miraron unos a los otros de forma inquisitiva, como si el menor movimiento fuera señal de alarma. Law caminó lentamente hasta situarse cerca de la cama donde estaba Kidd.

—Esto no fue buena idea —fue el moreno quien puso en palabras lo que todos pensaron en algún momento.

—No parecías quejarte hace un rato amorcito —se burló el pelirrojo, sentándose sobre la cama.

El silencio fue un poco tenso durante unos momentos, hasta que Zoro suspiró ruidosamente y jaló a Sanji hasta la cama desocupada.

—Pues bien, yo aún tengo una erección entre las piernas, aquí hay dos camas, así que cada quién a su rollo —fue todo lo que dijo, sin esperar respuesta –pues no era una sugerencia- y comenzó a besar furiosamente los labios de su novio al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos se encargaba de la propia erección del rubio.

Hasta cierto punto fue excitante mirar a Law y Sanji intercambiar caricias, pero imaginar lo que seguiría después, Law entre las piernas del rubio o viceversa, la verdad ya no era tan divertido, así que sacó parte de esa frustración masturbando al otro con fuerza.

Law, con una expresión algo ofuscada, se montó en las caderas de Kidd, quién seguía tan duro como desde el primer momento.

—¿Qué? —Replicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Creíste que tú lo pasarías bomba y yo estaría retorciéndome de celos?

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a friccionar su pene contra el de su pareja, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con algo de molestia.

—Y tenías toda la maldita razón —sentenció al fin Kidd, girando su cuerpo hasta dejar al moreno debajo del suyo. Se hundió entre sus piernas de Law, reemplazando su sonrisita burlona por una expresión de molestia—. Si se la vuelves a chupar a alguien más voy a cortar el pene de ese cabrón.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo burlón el moreno después de soltar una risilla traviesa—. Pensé que me cortarías a mí la lengua o algo así.

—No, esa lengua tiene que llenar de saliva mi pene para que entre bien por tu culo —masculló mordisqueando sus pezones, raspando son su lengua un poco antes de dejar marca de dientes.

—Jooooder, hasta acá los escuchó —gimió Sanji mientras Zoro metía todo lo que podía el pene del rubio en su boca—. ¿Realmente eso les pone tanto?

—¿Y a ti no? —Comentó el de cabello verde, dejando ir por unos segundos el miembro de su pareja para mandarle una miradilla inquisidora—. Porque esto de aquí está más duro que de costumbre.

Detuvo la pierna que intentó darle una patada, y con una risilla burlona volvió a lo suyo, enterrando un par de dedos en la entrada del rubio.

—Pervertidos —fue lo último en salir en forma de palabras por la garganta del rubio antes de que los jadeos y los gemidos fueran irrefrenables.

Kidd, sin inmutarse demasiado por las palabras de Sanji, se montó sobre el cuerpo de Law, dejando sus caderas frente a éste.

—Chupa —ordenó meneando su pene frente al moreno, quien apenas abriendo la boca, fue llenado de golpe por el pene del pelirrojo, quien comenzó a mover con fuerza las caderas—. Recuerda dejarlo bien húmedo.

Y aunque el moreno intentara lucir enfadado por las acciones de su pareja, realmente sentía que de un momento a otro se correría por las simples acciones del pelirrojo. Se sujetó a las firmes piernas que le rodeaban y cerrando los ojos se centró en mover la lengua alrededor de toda esa longitud que se enterraba entre sus labios, chupando cuando sólo estaba la punta dentro, concentrándose en la abertura del glande, saboreando para después relajar la garganta y dejar que volviera a invadirle.

Sanji, no en mejor posición que Law, intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no terminar. Entre la mamada de Law, luego la de Zoro y ahora éste profundamente concentrado en hundir su lengua en su entrada junto a un par de dedos le iban a volver totalmente loco. Los dos dedos abriéndose en tijera en su interior, entrando y saliendo mientras acariciaban las paredes internas. La lengua entraba cuando los dedos se abrían, llenándole con el miembro húmedo y cálido durante unos segundos, para después salir y lamer alrededor de la entrada, por el simple placer de sentir los estremecimientos del rubio. Sanji se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, como si intentara mantenerse firmemente en la realidad y no correrse de un momento a otro.

—Z-Zo… mier… ¡Zoro joder! —farfulló separando a su pareja de entre sus piernas y tomando una larga bocanada de aire intentó relajarse de nuevo.

—¿Así de bueno soy? —dijo con sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo mientras su lengua hacía el recorrido desde su ingle hasta uno de sus pezones, donde se detuvo a repasar el duro botón rosado hasta que comenzó a chupar con fuerza. Retomando su camino, llegó hasta la barbilla del rubio, y después a sus labios, donde hundió con fuerza la lengua, restregándose contra la contraria. Mordisqueó sus labios sin dejar de mover los dedos que aún permanecían dentro de Sanji, imitando la penetración de estos con su lengua—. ¿Listo para lo que sigue? —Hizo la pregunta como si fuera realmente necesario que el rubio confirmara con palabras lo que su cuerpo anhelaba con temblores y los ojos abnegado de lágrimas de placer.

—Te golpearé sino lo haces marimo de mierda —masculló el rubio aferrándose a su cuello con los brazos y la boca.

—Siempre conquistándome con tu romanticismo —sonrió el de cabello verde, tomando su pene con la mano que no tenía medio enterrada en el culo de su compañero y restregándolo junto con estos.

—¿Se puede ser más jodidamente cursi? —farfulló Kidd desde su posición, aún con el pene enterrado hasta la coronilla de Law.

—Cierra la boca Eustass, y a lo tuyo —fue Sanji quien respondió al comentario mordaz.

Kidd soltó una risa ronca al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pene de la boca de Law y lo restregaba un poco por su cara.

—Y este es Eustass-ya siendo romántico —comentó Law desde su lugar, intentando atrapar de nuevo entre sus labios la amoratada cabeza del pene de su novio.

—Me conmueve —susurró Zoro para volver a su tarea.

El pelirrojo volvió a su lugar entre las piernas del moreno, restregando la humedad de su pene contra la entrada de Law.

—Te encanta que sea romántico contigo, sobre todo cuando te la meto de golpe hasta el fondo. Me aprietas tan fuerte y no me dejas ir —susurró en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo.

—Me encanta —afirmó el moreno tomando el rostro pálido entre sus manos, mirándole a los ojos—. Y me encantaría que lo hicieras ya.

Law comenzó a mordisquear los labios de Kidd, arqueando su cuerpo para restregar su erección contra el abdomen de su novio, buscando incitarle. Hundió la lengua en la boca contraría cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a estrujar con algo de saña sus pezones antes de bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de Law y abrirlo de par en par. Su miembro comenzó a restregarse con fuerza en ese lugar, como si aún no se decidiera a entrar o simplemente quisiera torturar por largo tiempo a Law, quien se ceñía a su pelirroja cabellera, desesperado pero sin querer ceder más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Mierda Kidd, ya, ya —le apuró por fin, ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo en el pálido rostro.

—No era tan difícil, ¿eh? —comentó jocoso apuntando directamente a la estrecha entrada.

—Que te jodan cab… ¡Agh! —No terminó su réplica por la brutal embestida que dio el pelirrojo contra su entrada, abriéndose paso a la fuerza. Un poco de saliva y fuerza de voluntad no eran precisamente la mejor preparación, pero Law tenía el pene erecto y algo adolorido por el terrible placer que le atravesaba por la columna vertebral. Puede que tuviera un poco de masoquista y Kidd, como el buen sádico que pregonaba ser, amaba explotar esa parte de su pareja.

—¿Quién jode a quién? —Susurró el pelirrojo lentamente en su oído, lamiendo un poco—. Yo te jodo a ti. Yo y sólo yo —sentenció casi como si fuera una amenaza.

Al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta, Zoro se abría paso entre las carnes del trasero de Sanji, y a diferencia del pelirrojo, se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar de la estreches que abrazaba su miembro con lentitud, dejando que el rubio supiera con exactitud qué le estaba metiendo y quién lo estaba haciendo. Algo que debía dejar muy en claro. Algo que sólo Zoro podía hacer.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, Sanji soltó una exclamación de puro goce. Esa sensación de sentirse lleno hasta el fondo, con el calor de Zoro abrazándole de adentro hacia afuera. Con sus largas piernas abrazó la cintura del de cabello verde y con sus brazos se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, dejando sus cuerpos completamente unidos.

Sus pieles parecían una sola unidas por el calor y el sudor que impregnaba sus cuerpos. Cuando llegó la primera embestida, por parte de las dos parejas, el cuarto se llenó de un sinfín de jadeos y exclamaciones.

Las uñas de Law dejaban un bonito camino por la espalda del pelirrojo mientras los besos de Zoro marcaban toda la piel a su vista.

Por un segundo olvidaron que había otra pareja al lado de ellos haciendo lo mismo y se entregaron a las sensaciones tan conocidas con su pareja pero que en ningún momento perdía su efecto embriagador.

Al menos así era hasta que Kidd recordó dónde estaba y con quiénes. Sin contener una sonrisilla maliciosa, detuvo el desenfrenado movimiento de sus caderas y se separó un poco del cuerpo moreno que se abrazaba con fuerza al suyo.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar Law antes de sentir cómo le incorporaban de la cama.

—Tengo una buena idea —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Zoro, aumentando a cada segundo la velocidad de sus embestidas, sólo buscaba alcanzar el clímax y hacer que Sanji hiciera lo mismo.

—Eh, Roronoa.

Sin embargo, la voz de Kidd le desvió de su meta cuando, al girar el rostro e intentar soltar un escueto "¿Qué mierda quieres?" se quedó mudo de impresión y detuvo todo movimiento.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó bulón el pelirrojo, subiendo las caderas para volver a embestir el interior de Law.

Kidd se había sentado al borde de la cama, sentando a Law con las piernas abiertas sobre él y enterrando de nuevo su miembro entre sus nalgas, dándoles un espectáculo a sus amigos. Las caderas de Kidd subían y bajaban lentamente mientras una de sus manos se encargaba del miembro del moreno, todo a vista de los otros dos, pues Sanji al sentir el repentino cese de actividad, se incorporó para ver.

Y, por supuesto, Zoro tiene su lado competitivo, así que imitando la posición del pelirrojo y sentando a Sanji sobre sus piernas, con las piernas del rubio bien abiertas para que Law y Kidd vieran con claridad cómo su miembro se hundía entre las nalgas de Sanji y el miembro de éste botaba contra su vientre por el ritmo de las embestidas, sonrió con prepotencia.

—¿Y a ustedes? ¿Les gusta? —Preguntó ahora el de cabello verde, embistiendo con fuerza y sin pausa, ahora más concentrado en las reacciones de sus amigos que en terminar pronto.

—Te voy a matar —fue el susurró ahogado contra el cuello de Zoro por parte de su pareja, quién se dejaba hacer simplemente porque no tenía fuerza para nada más que aceptar las duras embestidas contra su entrada y los rudos movimientos de la mano de Zoro en su miembro.

—El que te está atravesando con una lanza soy yo —Zoro lamió una de las mejillas del rubio antes de tomar sus dos brazos e inclinándolo hacía el frente y comenzar a moverse con verdadero frenesí, entrando y saliendo con rapidez y precisión.

Kidd, complacido al ver que su idea no había sido del todo mala, se aferró a las caderas de Law para acelerar el movimiento. El moreno, terriblemente excitado, no sólo por los duros embates que daban certeros a su próstata, sino por ver cómo Zoro se follaba a Sanji justo a un palmo de distancia de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar correrse, regando su semen contra su abdomen y sus piernas. Lo cual no detuvo al pelirrojo de ninguna forma, pues siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera, duro y conciso.

Fue Sanji el segundo en rendirse ante el orgasmo, liberando por fin después de tanto suplicio y salpicando el suelo frente a él mientras los movimientos incesantes de Zoro no perdían potencia.

Los otros dos continuaron con sus movimientos, viéndose de manera desafiante, como si retaran al otro para correrse primero y negándose a ser el perdedor, aunque los dos se murieran por liberarse de una buena vez.

Concentrados en ello, no vieron el fugaz intercambio de miradas entre Law y Sanji quienes aún inmersos en los vestigios de su orgasmo, sonrieron maliciosamente y al mismo tiempo, con una coordinación que ni ensayada hubieran podido lograr, contrajeron sus cuerpos, estrujando con fuerza los miembros que inclementes les profanaban y logrando al fin que cada uno de su pareja se centrara verdaderamente en ellos, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas casi hasta la locura y se dejaron ir con una exclamación que sonó más a una mentada de madre que a un orgasmo –y no por ello menos placentero-.

**4**

Sanji se recargó de nueva cuenta contra el pecho de Zoro, dejando caer los brazos laxos a su lado. Sentía el subir y bajar acelerado de la respiración del hombre detrás de él. Observó a los dos hombres frente a él, quienes no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, intentando recuperar el aliento de alguna forma.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. Dejando que los últimos vestigios del orgasmo les relajara, intentando normalizar la respiración y, de alguna forma, buscar anclarse de nuevo a la realidad.

—Bueno… —fue al fin Kidd quien rompió el silencio, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del moreno, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba su cuerpo contra el de su pareja—. No fue lo que esperábamos pero no ha estado mal, ¿eh?

—No —suspiró Sanji cuando Zoro beso el hueco que había entre su cuello y su clavícula—. Pero no habrá repetición, eso seguro.

—Una lástima —comentó Law distraídamente—. Ver cómo te folla Zoro ha sido toda una revelación. No me molestaría volver a verlo.

—Lo hubiéramos grabado —dijo Zoro en voz baja—. Law botando sobre las piernas de Kidd, eso sí que es algo caliente.

—Sí claro —ironizó el rubio—. Si lo único que has hecho todo el rato ha sido comerte a Kidd con los ojos. ¿No será que querías ser tú el que botara sobre él?

—Eh, a mí no me metan en sus peleas —se quejó Kidd viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto fue tu idea cocinero, no sé por qué te quejas ahora.

—No fue mi idea, estúpido marimo, fue de Law.

—¿Yo? Fue Zoro quien dijo que parecía buena idea.

—¡Ey! Kidd lo había sugerido antes.

—¿Ahora fui yo el de la idea? Sanji es el más pervertido de todos, debió ser su idea.

—¿Mi idea? —El rubio comenzaba a exasperarse—. ¿Cuándo dije que me gustaría ver a otro hombre metiéndosela a mi novio?

—Yo creo que pelear sobre esto mientras todavía tenemos un pene dentro de nosotros no es buena idea —razonó Law después de apreciar lo irreal de la escena y sentir cómo el miembro ahora laxo de Kidd se escurría de su interior.

Por un momento todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**5**

Limpios, bañados y cada pareja retozando en una de las camas, aprovechando que habían pagado por toda la noche, casi se quedaban dormidos cuando Zoro, como no queriendo la cosa y sin ser realmente consciente de lo que decía, espetó:

—¿No fue Franky el que dijo lo "suuuuper" que sería eso de los _swinger_ para no aburrirnos? —Y se quedó dormido como si tal cosa.

Y aunque ahora sabían más o menos a quién culpar, no podían negar que ellos mismos se buscaron esa situación por escuchar a un loco en tanga.

* * *

><p>Porque todos tienen la culpa menos uno…<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
